Destino o casualidad
by Yasague
Summary: One shot de la serie Hunter x Hunter. Historia inspirada y haciendo referencia a la canción -Destino o casualidad- de Melendi ft. Ha*Ash. AU con Fem/ genderbender/ female Gon porque sí;). *Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece. *Destino o casualidad tampoco jsjs. *La portada la hice yo pero los fanarts no tenían firma, sorry.


**Viernes 27 de octubre del XX17**

 **23:37, Cafetería Greed Island.**

Gwendolyn Freecss (Gon, cómo todos la llaman) se encontraba cerrando las instalaciones de la pequeña cafetería, ella había estado trabajando una semana en la mencionada sólo por un favor que le estaba haciendo al amigo de su padre, Netero.

Con todas las puertas seguras emprendió camino a su departamento con un gesto levemente triste, algo inusual en ella.

 _«Ella iba caminando sola por la calle»_

La chica se sentía decaída desde hace algún tiempo. Había dejado la pequeña isla donde creció con su tía y su abuela desde Agosto para viajar al urbano país dónde ahora residía su padre con el propósito de trabajar en su empresa arqueológica, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse que no viviría con él. Gin le había compró un amplio apartamento para ella sola.

—Será un cambio muy fuerte, quizá te cueste un poco adaptarte pero sé que lo harás ¡Y es una gran oportunidad! Nueva vida, amigos, lugares... Buscar un novio tampoco estaría mal ¿Sabes?— le había dicho juguetona su tía Mito a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella nunca había tenido pareja, siempre tuvo una buena relación con las pocas personas de su edad en la isla pero sólo eso, no hablaba mucho con ellos porque ciertamente prefería pasar el tiempo con animales más que con gente.

¿Debería buscar a alguien? Tenía plena confianza en el destino y no sabía si debía jugarle un poco a la vida.

—Ah— exhaló.

 _«Pensando: Dios, que complicado es esto del amor»_

—No hagas caso a Mito— había dicho la abuela— Cupido elige a alguien para tí, y cuando sea el momento lo pondrá en tu camino.

Lo pensó.

Pues si eso era cierto Cupido se había olvidado completamente de ella.

Ya estaba por cumplir veintitres, y se encontraba sólo un poco más sola que de costumbre, nunca hubo nadie. Si él conocía tan bien a todos como para elegirles una pareja él debía saber que Gon era muy impaciente.

¡El tonto ése ni siquiera lo había intenta...!

Detuvo su andar al recordar a cierta persona, Pam.

Pam era una persona misteriosa que se había encontrado por casualidad en el bosque hace ya un tiempo al conocerse se hicieron buenas amigas en muy poco, la chica se encontraba ahí por trabajo pero siempre tenía tiempo para Gon, pasaron unas cuantas semanas y Pam debía irse pero al despedirse le declaró que gustaba de ella ¡Hasta pidió que la acompañara a su país!

Al final Gon aclaró que la veía como una buena amiga y no podía ir con ella, aún así se mantuvieron en contacto mediante cartas y hasta hace poco que había recibido su teléfono móvil, con mensajes de texto.

Lo reflexionó un poco.

Ahora en la adolescencia su rostro había madurado, su cuerpo tomó un poco más de forma y dejó crecer su cabello hasta la cintura pero ciertamente ella nunca había sido muy femenina antes...

"¡Seguro Cupido cree que me gustan las mujeres!" Pensó golpeando su puño con su palma al hayar una lógica explicación (según ella) a su situación.

 _«Se preguntó a sí misma cuál habría sido el detalle que seguro cupido malinterpretó.»_

 **23:20, Casa de Killua Zoldyck.**

Giró a la derecha, no.

Izquierda, tampoco.

Se colocó boca abajo abrazando la almohada, no.

 _«Él daba cómo cada noche vueltas en la cama»_

Gruñó frustrado con una estación de radio cómo fondo al no poder encontrar una buena posición para dormir echándole la culpa al nuevo colchón que usaba aunque él sabía que no era eso en lo absoluto.

El insomnio se lo debía todo a su problemática familia.

Porque aunque el chico estaba acostumbrado a las disputas Zoldyck, en ésta él había sido el protagonista.

Su familia lo apresuraba a casarse. ¿Cómo se iba a casar si ni novia tenía? Ése era el problema, al ser el único hijo de la familia con la dichosa cabellera plateada Killua estaba destinado a ser la próxima cabeza de la familia pero, si no tenía novia, ¿Con quién se casa? Si no se casa, ¿Quién le dará hijos? Si no tiene hijos, ¿Cómo seguirá el legado plateado de la familia?

Y aunque el efectivamente tenía pensado sentar cabeza y formar una familia algún día, a su padre se le acabó la paciencia cuándo cumplió sus veintitres años de vida.

—Si no eliges tú a alguien antes de cumplir veinticuatro, yo elegiré por ti— sentenció Silva.

Killua tenía un largo historial de chicas (de las cuales muy pocas recordaba apenas el nombre) no le era difícil conseguir a alguien para pasar la noche.

Era guapo, venía de una familia de dinero y gozaba de buena inteligencia, todo esto cubría fácilmente sus defectos cómo su personalidad descarada, egoísmo e indiferencia en la mayoría de las situaciones.

Pero ninguna de esas mujeres se le pasarían por la mente al pensar en el matrimonio. Él había y seguia soñando con una acompañante que lo amara y que él amara, pero nunca había sentido eso por nadie que no fuera su hermana Alluka (que era un caso aparte). Por lo que eso se veía demasiado lejano, casi imposible.

Lo había intentado, buscó por mucho tiempo una relación seria y sincera, pero no parecía amar a nadie y nadie parecía querer amarlo a él.

Decidió dejar de pensar en todo aquello, sólo se enojaría (o entristecería) más si seguía así. Tapó su cuerpo entero con las sábanas dispuesto a dormir cuando

 _«Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio»_

—When a Man loves a Woman...— escuchó. Y de inmediato tomó el pequeño aparato para después lanzarlo con fuerza hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

 _«Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la llaga»_

Se levantó chistando con el torso desnudo y unos simples shorts los cuales usaba para dormir que cambió por unos vaqueros, vistió una camisa delgada que no lo protegería del frío de la noche y salió azotando la puerta sin siquiera asegurarla.

 _«Y cómo le faltaba el sueño fue a buscarlo.»_

 **23:56, Calle 16.**

El chico caminaba cabizbajo sin rumbo, con el sólo propósito de cansar el cuerpo para después regresar a casa y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

La chica caminaba con la vista perdida, en dirección al edificio dónde ahora residía, pensando si debía cenar a esta hora o simplemente ducharse y descansar.

 _«Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido, y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos.»_

Killua levantó la vista al sentir a alguien pasar a su lado

¿Quién a parte de él salía a la calle a semejante hora? Se preguntó regresando la vista a la espalda de la persona que se había detenido.

Gon se dió cuenta tarde que había olvidado sus llaves en el mostrador de la cafetería. Suspiró.

 _«Él la miró y ella contestó con un suspiro»_

Cansada y tratando de controlarse cerró sus ojos, dió media vuelta dispuesta a regresar por ellas, pero antes de terminar su primer paso tropezó con algo que le obstruía el camino haciendola perder el equilibrio.

El mayor se había quedado mirando la silueta de la chica. La obscura cabellera llegaba un poco más allá de su cintura, vestía unos simples jeans a juego con una camisa blanca, que por lo menos a espaldas, le hacían justicia a la corta ,esbelta y formada figura femenina.

La chica no pareció notar su mirada y ante eso sacó su mirada felina, parece que después de todo no dormiría ésta noche.

Recordaba las labias que decía para hacer caer a las mujer al tiempo que estiraba su brazo en dirección a ella pero no esperaba que se girará incluso antes de siquiera llamarla.

Dió media vuelta con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a avanzar dónde él, pero la cercanía de ambos hizo que su andar fuera interrumpido.

Reaccionó con rapidez tomándola de la cintura antes de que llegara al suelo a la vez que ella se sostenía firme de sus brazos.

 _«Y el universo conspiró para abrazarlos»_

Gon levantó la mirada y Killua la bajó haciendo que ambos rostros se encontraran a apenas centímetros de distancia.

Ninguno había dicho nada, ambos se encontraban consternados por la belleza agena que tenían frente a ellos, olvidándose de sus anteriores propósitos. Y con éste encuentro comenzaba un nuevo día.

 **Sábado 5 de mayo del XX18**

 **13:16, Edificio Coliseo del cielo, piso treinta y ocho, apartamento 460.**

Se miró al espejo apreciando su atuendo y negó con la cabeza, una vez más.

Se había estado quemando la cabeza las últimas dos horas tratando de elegir un conjunto adecuado para la ocasión, pero era difícil escoger algo cuando no sabes a dónde irás.

Ése día era su cumpleaños número veintitres, y su novio al enterarse de que exactamente un día antes de éste su padre debía viajar por negocios, no dudó en proponer celebrarlo juntos.

Sí, su novio Killua. Apenas se conocieron y congeniaron bastante bien, aquella vez se había olvidado de sus llaves en Greed Isalnd y el la acompañó por ellas alegando que era peligroso para una chica estar sola a esas horas; Todo normal, lo sorprendente pasó pocos días después.

Cuando por fin comenzó a trabajar en la empresa "HUNTER", notó que Gin no acostumbraba hacer la papelería de oficina, por lo que él rápidamente ascendió a su hija como jefa de operaciones, librándose de esa responsabilidad. No mucho después todo el trabajo pendiente estaba hecho y la empresa comenzó a funcionar mejor, resultó que Gon era igual de talentosa que su padre, sólo que mas entusiasta y responsable.

Ésto llamó la atención del jefe de la empresa asociada, Zoldyck's. Él, que estaba adentrando a su tercer hijo al negocio lo llevó a conocer la empresa de su amigo. Ambos hombres los presentaron y ahí fue dónde se reencontraron, reconociendose al instante.

Después de eso ellos se trataron mucho, tanto de amigos, cómo de socios. Su relación comenzó apenas dos meses atrás y era la primera fecha importante que pasaban juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, se había salido del tema.

¿Debía dejarse el vestido?

—Ropa cómoda— había dicho él.

Jeans entubados y una blusa verde con tenis a juego. No podía perder más tiempo, llegaría tarde.

 **13 :33, Parque central.**

Killua se encontraba esperando a su chica sentado en la orilla de la gran fuente del parque.

Vestía unos simples vaqueros acompañados de una camisa negra de manga tres cuartos y unas simples deportivas, sencillo, pero todo que el vestía siempre parecía tener un toque elegante en cierto sentido. Tenía las miradas sobre él pero nada le importaba, menos cuando captó aquella silueta que tanto adoraba caminando en su dirección.

—Hola— saludó Gon con su enérgica sonrisa— ¿Llego tarde?

—Hey— saludó de vuelta parándose frente a ella y le robó un corto beso— No, puntual cómo siempre.

—Bien, entonces ¿a dónde iremos?

—Eso es una sorpresa—aclaró divertido y ella infló las mejillas— Oh, tengo que disculparme contigo Gon, tendremos que ir por nosotros mismos, mi tonto hermano se llevó mi auto esta mañana— dijo recordando la nota que había dejado Illumi en el lugar donde dejaba sus llaves.

"Hey, tomé prestado tu auto.

—Illumi."

¿Cómo había entrado a su casa de todos modos?

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Killua de igual manera siempre disfruto más caminar contigo— expresó sin pena haciendo sonrojar al otro— ¡Vamos ya!

Se dió media vuelta para avanzar sin rumbo pero él la detuvo antes.

—¿No olvidas algo?— preguntó metiendo su mano al bolso del pantalón.

—¿Eh?— preguntó pero antes de poder formular una pregunta coherente sintió como el mayor pasaba las manos por su cuello para después abrazarla por detras.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gon— habló por fin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Miro su pecho y encontró una hermosa cadena con un dije de la mitad blanca del Ying Yang. —Yo tengo la otra— dijo Killua sacando del interior de su camisa una cadena parecida pero un poco más gruesa que la de ella.

La menor lo miró su dije y luego el de él, no pasó mucho cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Muchas gracias, me encanta!—expresó sin aflojar su agarre, en respuesta él lo profundizó.

 _«Y él le preguntó al oído, "mi amor ¿dónde estabas durante todo el tiempo que yo tanto te busqué?"»_

Sonrió y de igual manera

 _«Ella le contesto "Lo siento es que estuve ocupada, aunque para serte sincera ahora no entiendo en qué".»_

Ambos se separaron para mirarse y sonreírse alegres uno al otro.

—Vamos ya, luego no nos alcanzará el tiempo y se sentirá más el calor— dijo Killua avanzando con ella de la mano y miraron al cielo acreditando lo dicho.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y brillaba con fuerza, también siendo culpa de la hora que era.

—¡Ah! ¿Esa es la luna?—preguntó la chica apuntando al cielo.

—Mhm, parece que sí. Es extraño que se vea a esta hora— pensó en alto el albino.

 _«La noche se hizo día pero no se fue la luna, se quedó a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol»_

Después de un rato caminando y conversando la pareja terminó en un enorme parque de diversiones haciendo a la chica saltar de emoción.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los lugares con muchas multitudes— dijo Gon confundida pero sin abandonar su enorme sonrisa.

—Uh, no. Pero soportaré por hoy porque es una ocasión especial, por ti— dijo sintiendo la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas— Y quiero probar el nuevo juego, así que andando.

La otra lo siguió sin protestar alcanzando su mano para tomarla y entrelazarla con la suya.

 _«"Alumbrales con fuerza, brilla todo el día".»_

 **22:12 p.m. Parque de diversiones "El continente Oscuro"**

Ya había obscurecido notablemente cuando ellossubían a su juego favorito por cuarta y última vez antes de que las instalaciones cerraran sus puertas.

Salieron del parque empapados de pies a cabeza por ése última atracción que tanto amaron, una especie de montaña rusa que se manejaba en varias partes dentro de un pequeño río artificial, haciendo que el agua de éste se levantara y cayera sobre ellos por la velocidad de los carritos.

—Mmm... Pensaba llevarte a cenar después de ésto pero no sé si nos dejen pasar a un restaurante así— confesó el joven mientras veía a su novia escurrirse el cabello.

—¿Lo dejamos para mañana?— preguntó la morena poniendole atención.

—Bueno— aceptó y antes de poder preguntar otra cosa un curioso estornudo lo interrumpió.

—Ah, lo siento— se disculpó la chica frotándose la nariz.—¿Ibas a decir algo?

—Si vas así hasta el edificio amanecerás muy enferma—dijo él y pensó un poco— Vamos a mi casa para que te des una baño y te cambies, seguro ya está el auto ahí, acabando te llevo a tu departamento.

—¿Tienes ropa para mí?— preguntó su novia y el negó.

—Tal vez hay algo de Alluka aunque ella es muy pequeña pero no te preocupes, te puedo dar una camisa mía. Sólo para que no estés con la ropa mojada— ella asintió para después caminar con prisa a la casa de su novio.

 **22:59 p.m. Casa de Killua Zoldyck.**

Efectivamente, el automóvil de Killua estaba estacionado en la cochera de la casa y las llaves dentro en el recibidor, ahora sin ninguna nota.

Killua se duchó en el baño de abajo y Gon en el de la segunda planta que estaba dentro de su habitación. El chico término rápidamente para después buscar la ropa que le prestaría a su novia.

Tomó una playera de cuello con mangas largas azules que simulaba tener otra de camisa de manga corta blanca encima. Era una de sus preferidas hace tiempo y la usó bastante pero terminó hartandose de ella aún así nunca la desechó, para su buena suerte.

Fue más difícil encontrar pantalones, no creía que ninguna de sus prendas le quedaran a Gon, muy poco convencido le dejó los pans más pequeños que tenía junto a la camisa al final de la cama y salió para darle privacidad.

El chico caminaba despreocupado con el torso al descubierto por la cocina, como acostumbraba hacer. Se preparaba un café en lo que esperaba que bajara Gon cuando escuchó unos leves pasos descalzos por la escalera.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, viendo a la protagonista de sus alegrías con sólo su camisa haciéndolo sonrojar con fuerza y rapidez.

—Ah, Killua. Siento estar así en tu casa pero los pantalones no se mantenían en mi cintura— dijo apenada mientras se sentaba juntoba él en la barra de la cocina— de todos modos me queda muy larga.

Y era cierto la camiseta le llegaba más allá de los muslos pero eso significaba que por lo menos el ochenta por ciento de sus piernas quedaran al descubierto.

—Mhm, no te preocupes— dijo tratando de disimular el color de su rostro.— ¿Quieres café?— ofreció nervioso y antes de que respondiera él ya le había dado la espalda para servirle.

—¿Con cuánta azúcar te...?— se interrumpió cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos en su espalda. Había olvidado que no llevaba camisa.

—¿Dolía mucho?— preguntó apenas en un susurro mientras delineaba las leves marcas y cicatrices que tenía su pareja en la espalda.

—Mmm— respondió encogiendo los hombros.

—No desaparecen. Son horribles— dijo con voz vacía.

—Yo no lo creo— escuchó y dejo de sentir sus manos para poco después notar cómo los brazos ajenos se enrollaban por su cintura— demuestran lo que pasaste para obtener tu libertad, representan lo fuerte que eres y son tuyas, eres tú. Todo tú eres perfecto.

Notó de pronto el nudo en la garganta que se había formado por las palabras de la maravillosa mujer tras de él y sonrió. Se dió media vuelta y la besó con todo el sentimiento que podía ofrecer, con todo el amor y la tristeza en sus labios, cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del otro y le revolvía el cabello con sus finos dedos, él la tomo de la cintura y la cargó depositandola suavemente sobre la barra para después separar sus labios y juntar sus frentes mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aire.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, amor— habló mirándola a los ojos.— No sé qué tipo de milagro hice para merecerte, sólo sé que no te desaprovecharé, Te amo Freecss.

La menor sonrió con las mejillas rojas—Te amo mucho más Zoldyck— respondió tomándole la cara para plantarle un beso aún más largo.

Él la cargo en sus brazos y ella pasó las piernas por su cintura y sin ddjar de besarse el albino subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación con la luz de la luna llena entrando por las ventanas.

 _«"Y cuándo llegue la noche yo sellaré su pasión".»_

 **Sábado 7 de Julio del XX18**

Hoy era el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Killua y no había empezado muy bien.

Ambos tenían el día completamente planeado desde una semana antes, irían a desayunar temprano en la Cafetería Greed Islan, después irían a la pista de hielo , luego a ver el partido de baloncesto Lakers vs Bulls y al final, una cena en el restaurante "Árbol del mundo" pero sus padres les cambiaron completamente la jugada.

Debían trabajar éste día, en sábado, hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Killus estaba profundamente molesto y ella hizo lo posible por calmarlo.

El desayuno se había perdido al igual que la pista, pero el partido comenzaba a las siete, por lo que tenían tiempo de ir al igual que la cena. Él, aún rojo de furia, aceptó consolandolo que estaría con ella y eso era lo importante.

Cada uno se fue a su trabajo pero no tuvieron el mismo rendimiento que de costumbre, Gon se estaba un poco distraída y decaída kientras Killua estaba molesto con todo el mundo.

Después de diez horas en el trabajo por fin llegó la hora de la salida y aunque estaban cansados, los consolaba saber que pasarían el resto del día juntos.

—Hey, Gon/Killua.

Les llamó su respectivo padre antes de marcharse.

—Hay una nueva empresa que está interesada en asociarse a nuestras compañías— explicó Silva.

—Quieren conocernos y organizaron una fiesta de gala o algo así para hacerlo— dijo Gin con su típico hablar desinteresado.

—Tienes que ir— Silva.

—Empieza a las ocho— Gin.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, se disponían a hablar cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

—No se te permite faltar, ¿Okay?/ ¿Te quedó claro?— finalizaron ambos dando media vuelta para marcharse dejando a ambos chicos aún en shock.

Gon se pasó las manos por su largo cabello, desesperada y Killua golpeó su auto con furia.

De: Gon

—"¿Te dijeron?"— llegó el mensaje de texto a Killua.

—"Maldición, sí"—respondió mientras se metía al camero plateado y se preparaba para manejar.

—"Lo siento mucho"— recibió en respuesta y su furia se transformó en tristeza, él no era el único que la pasaba mal.

—"Pero iremos juntos ¿no? Aún podemos pasarla bien"— llegó rápidamente, haciéndolo reír sin ganas. Bueno, tal vez sería divertido.

—"Paso por ti 10 antes"— texteó de vuelta.

—"53".

Recibido: 17: 12.

Llegó a su casa y cuando apenas se disponía a salir del carro apareció su hermano de la nada, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Disculpa, lo necesito. Te lo devuelvo antes de que te vayas— habló veloz, prácticamente sacando a Killua de éste y metiéndose él.

—¡¿No tienes tú uno también?!— gritó enojado mientras su hermano se iba con su peeciado vehículo, no lo escuchó.

 **19: 52, Coliseo del cielo.**

Estaba recargado en el auto esperando a que su hermosa novia bajará mientras jugaba con sus llaves.

Miró su corbata mal hecha y exhaló enojado, odiaba vestir de traje. Este era el peor cumpleaños del mundo ¿Cómo todo había salido todo tan mal, arruinando sus planes? Precisamente ése plan, pero todo ésto no lo detendría.

—Siento todo esto— escuchó a unos metros de distancia.

Levantó la vista y podría jurar que sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella vestía un hermoso y largo vestido dorado que resaltaba sus curvas, cómo sus ojos. Su cabello suelto cómo siempre pero ligeramente rizado y llevaba un leve maquillaje, haciendola lucir excepcionalmente preciosa.

Reaccionó.

—No es tu culpa— dijo acercándose, ella le arregló la corbata — Y tú lo compensas todo— habló antes de tomarla de la cintura y plantarle el dulce beso que tanto necesitaba.

—Vamos— dijo tomándola debla mano y guiandola al vehículo.

—Bueno, ¡Hay que ser positivos!— dijo enérgica en el asiento del copiloto—Sera divertido, estamos juntos y podemos... ¿Salir mañana?— preguntó avergonzada y el suspiró.

—Pues, lo bueno es que no puede pasar nada más— dijo y de repente el auto iba más despacio— ¿Qué demonios?— preguntó en un enojado susurro. Su celular vibró, un mensaje de texto.

De: Tonto hermano mayor.

—"Lo había olvidado. Me acabé tu combustible".

Recibido: 20:06

Chocó su cabeza en el volante haciendo sonar la bocina.

 **21:45, Colonia Estrella.**

Ambos se encontraba arriba del cofre del auto. Gon sentada y Killua recostado sobre sus piernas. Ya habían hablado con Silva explicándole lo sucedido y quedó en ir a buscarlos tan pronto como pudiera, pero eso no sería rápido, eran los principales de la fiesta.

—Bueno, ahora sí no puede ponerse peor— dijo el albino con los ojos cerrados

—Ah— se comenzaron a sentir unas ligeras gotas y de pronto, la tempestad— Creo que deberías dejar de decir eso— dijo riendo levemente y el suspiró.

—La desgracia me persigue.

—No te sientas mal— consoló juntando sus frentes— estamos juntos y estamos bien. Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo por el sólo hecho de tenerte junto a mí ¿Sabes?

—¿Cómo lo haces?— preguntó sonriendo y recogiendo el cabello de la otra tras su oreja— Ah, por lo menos quería bailar contigo hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Y que nos detiene?— preguntó. El se enderezó y ella se bajó de un salto para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo corriendo al parque que tenían en frente.

Bailaban, daban vueltas, y reían con la lluvia cayendo y deslizándose sobre ellos.

 _«Y bailan, sin que les importe nada que suceda al rededor»_

Y sin que ellos lo notaran varios ojos que casualmente pasaban, maldiciendo la lluvia y el tiempo se detuvieron a mirarlos consternados al verlos bailar completamente empapados.

Unos hermosos ojos carmesí, otros pequeños ojos marrones pertenecientes a un hombre de traje con maletín, una pequeña rubia que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, un extraño hombre que se cubría de la lluvia a la vez que jugaba con cartas de poker, Una chica que cargaba una muñeca sujeta a hilos, otros más y los padres de ambos. Todos sonreían.

 _«Y bailan, y la gente que les mira va creyendo en el amor.»_

Seguían riendo con todas las ganas del mundo al imaginarse cómo se veían en ése mismo momento pero de pronto el chico se detuvo haciendo parar también a la morena.

—Sabes Gon, mi vida nunca fue tan hermosa, de hecho nunca la consideré simplemente buena, hasta que llegaste tú— ella lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.— Te amo demasiado y yo... No puedo y no quiero imaginar una vida sin ti. Por eso...

Todos seguían mirando la escena pero ahora un poco extrañados, de pronto se habian detenido. Ambos jóvenes hablaban pero ninguno de los espectadores estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus palabras.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al momento que el chico se iba arrodillando frente a ella y sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

La hermosa joven se cubrió la boca mientras rebeldes lágrimas de alegría se deslizaban por su rostros, confundiéndose con lluvia.

—¿Me concederías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?— preguntó abriendo lentamente la pequeña caja, dejando ver un hermoso anillo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye...!—quiso intervenir Gin pero Silva lo detuvo cubriendo su boca.

La chica asentía repetidamente con la cabez— Acepto...— susurró en un hilo de voz a causa del nudo en su garganta.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¡SÍ!— Grito el mayor emocionado parándose para después cargarla y darle vueltas en el aire mientras ambos reían.

La besó y le pidió su mano para finalmente colocarle el anillo en su dedo anular, se volvieron a abrazar pero fueron interrumpidos por repetidos aplausos— ¿Qué...?

Sonrojados por la atención, miraron confundidos al rededor para encontrarse con una considerable cantidad de gente que aplaudía conmovida por la escena— Ese señor está llorando...— habló Gon señalando disimuladamente al del maletín.

—Sí...— dijo extrañado.

—Agradezco demasiado al destino y a cupido por elegirte para mí— dijo alzando los brazos la menor.

—¿Destino? ¿Cupido...? Eso no existe— dijo negando con la cabeza— Fue una casualidad, pero una muy hermosa.

—Destino...

—Casualidad.

Ambos se miraron con la ceja alzada y sonrieron.

—Lo que sea.

 _«Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna, se convierten en amantes al compás de ésta extraña melodía que algunos llaman destino, y otros prefieren llamar casualidad.»_

=

Gracias por leer3


End file.
